


Braided Love

by MightyWolves23



Series: Gabriel SPN Bingo 2019 [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, F/M, Female Gabriel (Supernatural), Gabriel (Supernatural) is Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 18:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17492630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyWolves23/pseuds/MightyWolves23
Summary: Sam loved playing with Gabriel's hair. Gabriel love having her hair played with. Sam learned a few things about the old Norse. Sam wanted to let Gabriel know he loved her.This is for the Gabriel SPN Bingo. This covers the square Fem!Gabriel x Sam





	Braided Love

Sam sat on the couch as Gabriel laid her head in his lap. Sam was stroking his fingers across her scalp. They were watching a show on TV about the “true” story behind the American Revolution. 

“That’s wrong.” Gabriel commented. 

“Hmm?” Sam was fascinated by the blonde strands. He stroked along the piece he held from the root to the end. 

They had an issue when Chuck brought back Gabriel. They couldn’t rebuild his original vessel. Chuck made him into a her by building a completely new female one. Gabriel was now Gabrielle. They still called her Gabriel, when they were in public they called her Gabrielle. 

Gabriel was still talking when Sam decided to weave her hair into a braid. Sam never told Dean or anyone that Cas was helping him learn the ways of the norse. He was teaching Sam how to braid a courting braid. Cas helped him make a symbol that was pure him. Sam decided on crossed shotguns. He carved a replica into a small coin sized piece of wood. 

Sam started with the side and began braiding. He worked his way back and clipped a clip to hold it while he started another. 

“Sam?” Gabriel was trying to sit up. “What are you doing?” 

“Don’t move.” Sam muttered, concentrating. “You’ll see when I’m done.” 

Sam braided another about half way down from the first. Sam clipped that one when he got to the same end of the first. Now came the tricky part. Braiding sideways. Sam started at the ends of the first two and braided them into one braid. He dug in his pocket for the wooden circle tied to a string. He wrapped it around the hair. 

“Done. You can look.” Sam watched as Gabriel left the room and came back with an unreadable look. 

“How did you…?” Gabriel’s voice trailed off as she stared at him. 

“Cas.” Sam shrugged. “You are Loki. I was reading about three weeks ago and found that the Norse symbolized a lot of things by braids. Cas found out what I was reading about and helped me.” 

“And the circle?” Gabriel was still staring at him. 

Sam shrugged. “I made it myself. It’s from the wooden stake we used when we first met. I carved the crossed shotguns. It stands for my faith in you and that I’m a hunter.” 

Sam was shocked as he saw tears welling up in her eyes. “I’m sorry. I just thought since we were dating you would like that as well. You don’t have to keep it in. I can take it out.” Sam babbled, like all men do when faced with a crying female. 

“Shut up you stupid Moose.” Gabriel flung herself in his lap. “I love it.” Gabriel admitted. Gabriel leaned up and kissed him. “We are keeping it.” Gabriel grew quiet. “Can I…?” She paused. “Never mind. It’s stupid.” 

“What?” Sam urged. “Gabriel, nothing is stupid.” 

Gabriel snorted. “I don’t know. I’ve seen some pretty dumb humans.” 

“Gabriel? What is it?” Sam brushed a piece of hair behind her ear. 

“I was wondering if I could braid yours too.” Gabriel look up. “It was common back then to reciprocate.” 

Sam thought about it for a moment. “Sure. How do you want me?” Sam regretted the words the instant they left his mouth. 

“Hard and fast.” Gabriel smirked. “But right here is fine.” Gabriel got off Sam and went behind him on the couch. She dug her hands in his hair and began braiding. She told tales of men with long beards and long hair all in braids. Her capable hands were swift and painless. She weaved what felt like complicated patterns. 

Sam got up when she declared she was finished. Sam went into the bathroom and stared at his hair. A small section was braided in a complicated way. It was tied off with a golden bead on a leather strap. Sam looked closely and saw two snakes entwined and biting each other. A faint outline of golden wings were surrounding them. 

“Like it?” Gabriel looked nervous. She wasn’t looking at him, instead, she was picking at her nails. 

“Gabriel, I love it. I’m keeping them in. Maybe, after we shower, we can redo them?” Sam bit his lip. “I’m not saying we shower right away, just whenever each of us is out of the bath, we can call the other in and put them back.” 

Gabriel lit up. “Sure Samaroon. Now, can we finish that show? It was interesting. They have it mostly right.” 

Sam smiled as the petite blonde dragged him back to the couch. 

&&&&&&

Sam was snoozing on the couch when he heard voices. 

“Wow. Always knew you were a girl Samantha.” Dean commented. 

There was a loud smack. 

“Ow! Cas, not here.” Dean yelped. 

“They are courting braids. Gabriel was Loki for a long time Dean.” Cas’ deep voice soothed Sam closer to sleep. 

“Oh.” Dean remembered. “It’s like the dwarves in The Hobbit.” 

Cas sighed. “Yes Dean.” There was a rustle of fabric. “Come on, let’s let them sleep.” 

Them? Sam cracked his eyelids open to see a sleeping blonde on his chest. Her head was placed on his heart. Sam smiled softly and rested a huge palm on her back. 

“Hmph.” Gabriel snuffled. She rubbed her nose into Sam’s flannel. 

“Shhh.” Sam soothed. “Go back to sleep.” 

“Not sleeping. Archangel.” Came the sleepy reply. 

“Sure. Rest your eyes then.” Sam began running his fingers through Gabriel’s hair. 

Gabriel purred throatily and curled closer. Soon, her breath evened out. Sam closed his eyes and fell back to sleep. 

Sam was woken up two hours later by a loud swear. 

“Did he just liken our braids to a movie about dwarves?!” Gabriel yelled. “I’m going to prank him good.” 

“Shhh.” Sam laid a clumsy hand on Gabriel’s arm. “Sleep now, prank later.” 

Gabriel huffed angrily. 

Sam sat up a little. “Gabriel, you and I know that these mean a whole lot more than some stupid reference in a movie. When it comes down to it, it’s our relationship. Not Dean’s, not Cas’ and not some stranger we will never see again. If I want braids in my hair symbolizing I’m yours then I am sure a fuck am not going to care about what anyone else says. They can go screw themselves.” 

Gabriel stared at him. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Sam leaned forward and kissed her. “Now can we go back to sleep? I’m sleepy.” 

“Sure Moose. Let’s get some sleep.” Gabriel laid back down on Sam’s chest. “Will you really keep the braids?” 

“Yes. Until the day I die for good my hair will be braided.” Sam vowed. “I swear to your father.” 

Gabriel gave a small smile. “Get some sleep Sam. I’ll keep the bad dreams away.” 

Sam kissed her hair and closed his eyes.


End file.
